In large scale process plants, power generation plants, and similar facilities substantial piping is utilized. Often, due to pressure variations, turbulences, seismic activity and other instabilities, such pipes are subjected to stress and vibration. These vibrations can be transferred to the supporting structures through the piping mounts. It is advantageous to damp or arrest such stresses and displacements to avoid the deterioration and damage which could otherwise result. In addition, the transfer of such piping vibration to the primary structure, even if not damaging, can be annoying to personnel.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an isolator device to damp vibration, and especially vibration generated by piping and the like.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide an isolator device which has response limited to one primary axis.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide an isolator device which is of compact construction and which may be manufactured inexpensively and efficiently and with low maintenance.